theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Mackenzie Browning
' Mackenzie Hellstrom '(also called Mac, '''née '''Browning, '''formerly '''Abbott) was portrayed by Clementine Ford, formerly by Ashley Bashioum, Nicole Tarantini, Kelly Kruger and Rachel Kimsey. Biography Mac is the daughter of Amanda Browning and Brock Reynolds. She has one son, Dylan Hellstrom with her husband JT Hellstrom. Katherine, Billy and Brittany Mac first met Katherine Chancellor when they were both staying at the Genoa City homeless shelter and they became friends. Mac had run away from St. Louis, her mother and stepfather Ralph Hunicutt. They left the homeless shelter with another friend, and returned to the Chancellor Estate together to face new co-owner Jill Abbott. Jill's teenage son, Billy Abbott then returned to Genoa City. The two did not get off on the right foot as Billy threw a party in his mother's absence to get back at her for grounding him. Mac was almost arrested and accused of theft. She got out of both with the help of attorney John Silva and Billy's persuasion with Jill. Mac and Kay were equally shocked to learn that they were long-lost grandmother and granddaughter. Katherine returned alone from her search for Mac's father in India where he was a missionary. Shortly afterward, Katherine received a call that Brock was presumed dead. Mackenzie, dejected by her father's death, went missing. Mac's new friends, Billy and Raul Guittierez, searched for her. Mac showed up at Crimson Lights and met Nina Webster. Nina persuaded her to stay the night with her. The next morning Mac was gone when Nina returned with Billy and Raul. Mackenzie returned to the Estate to get her things, intending to leave town, when her father walked in and they were united. Raul and Mackenzie become close while Billy looked on with jealousy, dealing with his own feelings for Mac, of which Mac was clueless. One evening JT Hellstrom invited everyone to a party at a house that he was "house-sitting". Raul arrived in time to save his best friend Billy's life when he suffered alcohol poisoning and collapsed in the snow. Neither Brittany Hodges nor JT were willing to call 911 and get themselves in trouble. Mac, who was not getting along with Billy at the time, stayed at his bedside and prayed that he would pull through. At Junior Prom, Billy and Brittany were expected to be crowned King and Queen. When the votes were counted, Billy and Mac were crowned instead. Only then, when they dance together at the prom, did they realize their feelings for each other. Jill noticed, too, and was horrified to realize that her son could be in love with Kay's granddaughter. Billy arrived at the Chancellor Estate later and he and Mac told each other how they felt. They kissed. Jill began threatening to find runaway Mac's mother if she became involved with Billy, so Mac and Billy began meeting in secret in the Abbott children's old playhouse. He gave her a ring as a token of affection. Raul and Mac broke things off with each other and he moved on with Rianna Miner. Phyllis, Amanda and Ralph Billy, Brittany, Raul and Rianna were chosen as the "Glow by Jabot Kids" as a promotion for the new Jabot Cosmetics teen line. Mac assisted Phyllis Summers in running the website featuring the kids. Brittany discovered that Billy was involved with Mac and arranged for Mac to walk in on her and Billy "making love." Billy had been drugged and Brittany was faking it, but Mac believed it. Billy tried to defend himself, but couldn't remember what happened. JT eventually spilled that it was a setup for Mac to see, but no one realized that Billy was drugged. Brittany was hurt, but eventually took Billy back. Mac and Billy were drawn to each other again, but it was not until Jack Abbott arranged for Billy and Mac to be trapped in an elevator at Jabot that they realized they still loved each other. Although Billy did his best to be a deter Mac for her own good, they eventually reconciled and became a couple again. Jill made peace with their union. Afraid that Amanda would show up and take Mac back, Katherine petitioned and was awarded legal custody of Mac, which eased Mac's fears of discovery, and she agreed to join the on-screen Glow By Jabot Kids. When Amanda did show up, Mac rebuffed her and sent her away. However, Amanda had divorced and run away from her husband Ralph, too, and was living at the same homeless shelter where Mac and her father were volunteers. With her boyfriend Billy's help, Mac and her mother began accepting each other in each other's lives again. Billy helped Mac admit that she had run away because Ralph molested her, and her mother would not believe it. After the holidays, Billy realized that he was ready for more from his relationship with Mac. He shared his feelings with her and tried to avoid pressuring her, but could not accept her insistence that she was not ready and wanted to wait. As a result, the two of them broke up. They became friends. Then Ralph showed up in Genoa City and began stalking Mac. He coerced Amanda into helping him steal from the Chancellor Estate. Amanda let him into the mansion while everyone was at the prom, but Mac returned home unexpectedly and much to her horror, was met by Ralph. Billy arrived on the scene as Ralph was about to rape Mac, and whacked Ralph over the head with a fireplace poker. Thinking that he had killed Ralph, Billy took Mac to hide out in the old Abbott playhouse. Believing they were doomed, Billy and Mac realized they still loved each other. Ralph kidnapped Katherine after she returned from chaperoning at the prom, and tied her up in a motel room. Ralph, disguised as a Genoa City police officer, talked Raul into telling him places where he might find Billy and Mac. Meanwhile, Larry Warton found and rescued Katherine. Ralph found Billy and Mac at a campsite where Raul and Billy used to play as kids. Larry, Brittany and Daniel Ralph knocked out Billy by whacking him over the head with a rock and grabbed Mac, but Larry showed up in time to rescue her. Larry and Ralph fought, and just before the police arrived, both ended up going over a cliff to the lakeshore below. The next morning Ralph awoke and tried to kill an unconscious Larry with a rock. Scared away by the arrival of the police, Ralph disappeard into the bushes. Larry recovered with minor injuries. Because Jill had video evidence that Amanda had stolen, and nearly gotten both her own daughter and Jill's son killed, Amanda agreed to leave town if Jill dropped the charges.After all he went through that summer, Billy decided he needed to do more with his life than just go to college, so he left for Louisiana to help Brock build houses for the poor. Mac left Genoa City that fall to attend Northwestern University. Both Billy and Mac returned to Genoa City for Christmas, and decided to attend Genoa City University. They shared a loft apartment with Raul and Brittany. By spring, Billy had proposed and Mac and Billy were to be married. But with the reveal that Katherine and Jill were mother and daughter (or so it was believed at the time), they realized they were cousins. Mac and Billy both left town on their own. Mac returned to Genoa City after spending time in the Southwestern US teaching kindergarten and preschool children on an Indian reservation. Her grandmother Katherine, who had fallen off the wagon, was thrilled to see her. Mac found it difficult to live in the same house as a drunken Katherine and a hostile Jill, who hated her, so she moved back into the loft apartment with JT, Brittany and Raul. Victor Newman, as part of his community service sentence for commercial bribery, was remodeling an old building into a recreation center in a seedy part of town. He hired Mac as his supervisor on the project. Twenty-one year old Mac began to get close with Daniel Romalotti, who had a similar parentless background. But a jealous JT was only too glad to spill Daniel's secret that he was only 16 to Mac, and Mac called it quits. Mac convinced JT that he really loved Brittany, but he was not able to tell her before she married Bobby Marsino, so he reverted to his playboy past. Mac was able to get troubled Kevin Fisher to open up to her, and convinced him to see a psychiatrist. Kevin appeared to be learning how to deal with his past and handle it well when he realized that Mac was only interested him as a friend. Meanwhile, Mac and JT got closer, and she lost her virginity to him. But in an intricate plot to keep the mob away from Brittany and her unborn baby, they set it up to look like JT was the father, and Bobby and Brittany staged a split. Mac was not included in the plot for her safety, and this revelation left her reeling. Nikki, Kevin and Chloe Nikki Newman began nosing around and uncovered the plot, ending up being kidnapped by Vinny Trabuco's goon, Luca. Paul Williams, Victor, and Bobby rescued Nikki while JT took Brittany to the Newman Ranch. Luckily Mac showed up as Brittany went into labor, and Mac delivered baby Joshua Marsino. Vinny, Angelo Razzano and Luca ended up in jail and Brittany and the baby ended up in the hospital. Bobby turned over his evidence on the mob and went into the witness protection program, leaving Brittany and Joshua behind. JT confessed to Mac this was all a hoax, that he really loved her, but Mac was reluctant to trust him again. Katherine convinced JT, Brittany and her baby to come and live at the Chancellor Estate with Mac, as it would be the most secure for all of them. Brittany and Joshua ended up moving to New York City. Mac and JT had since moved into the loft apartment with roommates Kevin and Scott Grainger. Kevin became close friends with Mac again, and they decided to go into business together. They convinced Nicholas and Sharon Newman to sell Crimson Lights and they ran it together. Around the time Colleen Carlton returned to Genoa City intent on making Mac jealous, Mac discovered she was pregnant with JT's baby. She could not bring herself to tell him, but she told Katherine and Kevin. It was not until she miscarried that JT found out and was livid that she did not tell him. JT had a one night stand with Victoria Newman. Mac and JT broke up. Mac moved out of the loft and back to the Chancellor Estate. She was getting closer and closer to Kevin, before she suddenly took off back to the Indian reservation. Mac later returned to tell Kevin she was going to go to New Orleans to work with her father and signed a power of attorney over to Kevin for the coffeehouse. Mac returned not too long after Billy's marriage to Chloe Mitchell, and was surprised to learn that they had a baby. However, Billy and Chloe started to drift apart and Mac and Billy got closer and closer (as during Mac's absence, it was revealed that Jill wasn't Katherine's daughetr after all, so Mac and Billy weren't cousins). This ultimately caused Billy and Chloe's divorce. Mac's friend, Lily Winters, was diagnosed with cancer and was no longer able to have children. Mac decided to be her surragate, which deeply upset Billy, because Lily's husband (and the father of the baby that Mac would carry) was Cane Ashby, who tried to take Billy's daughter, Delia Abbott, away from him. This ended Billy and Mac's relationship, but they remained close friends. Mac soon started carrying Lily and Cane's baby, but found that she was pregnant with their twins. Such joyous news was followed by sadness as Lily was dying from cancer and Cane was to be deported to Australia. Mac found comfort with JT and his little boy, Reed, which JT's soon to be ex-wife, Victoria, hated. Recent Developments Mac bought Jimmy's Bar from Cane and ran it. Mac supported JT in the custody battle. Soon the two were dating and Mac started to act like Reed's mother. Mac was infuriated when Cane decided to sue Mac for the baby's stem cells to be used in a treatment to save Lily's life. Both Lily and Mac disagreed with the treatment because it could harm the babies. In court the judge was about to rule in Cane's favor when Lily burst in. She testifed saying that she'd rather die then hurt the babies and Cane dropped the case. Seeing that Lily really was dying, Mac began to regret her descistion. The stress made her go into early labor and a c-section was ordered. The babies, Charlie and Matilda , were healthy and the umbilicord blood was used to save Lily. JT confessed his love to Mac and they agreed to move in together. When Kevin nearly lost Crimson Lights, Mac bought into the business again. In October, 2010, JT was in a bad accident and became unable to join the police force. His fiance, Mac, suggested moving to DC. JT agreed. In November, Mac asked Lily to be her matron of honor. JT and Mac got married, and found out that they were expecting a child. After the wedding, they took Reed and moved to Washington D.C. On June 21, 2011, their son Dylan Hellstrom was born. Relationships Grandparents *Gary Reynolds (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Katherine Chancellor (paternal grandmother) *Patrick Murphy (paternal stepgrandfather) Parents *Amanda Browning (mother) *Brock Reynolds (father) Romances *Billy Abbott *Raul Guittierez *JT Hellstrom *Kevin Fisher Marriage *Billy Abbott (annulled; 2003) *JT Hellstrom (2010-present) Children *Dylan Hellstrom (son, with JT; born 2011) *Reed Hellstrom (step-son; born 2007) Aunts and Uncles *Tucker McCall Emma wager First Cousins *Devon Hamilton Photos young mackenzie.jpg|Young Mackenzie daniel and mac.jpg|Mac and Daniel mac and billy as teenagers.jpg|Mac and Billy mac in 2006.jpg|Mac in 2006 mackenzie's back!.jpg|Mackenzie's back! mac, billy, and chloe.jpg|Mac, Billy, and Chloe mac and billy rekindle.jpg|Mac and Billy rekindle mac's kid if billy dies.jpg|Billy sees what will happen to Mac if he continues drinking mac signs away her rights to the babies.jpg|Mac signs away all rights to the Ashby babies mac becomes pregnant with cane and lily's babies.jpg|Mac becomes pregnant mac plays with Reed.png|Mac plays with Reed Billy and Mac celebrate their anniversery.png|Billy gives Mac a keychain mac and jt kiss.png|Mac and JT kiss Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Chancellor family Category:Hellstrom family